Purple Eyes
'''Purple Eyes '''is a demon of relatively high ranking who acts as the driving force of the plot in Season One and the main antagonist of Season Two. He is the puppet master behind Brandon's psychic powers and intended to kick-start the Apocalypse in Alma in order to gain the absolute power of the souls in Hell. He is killed in the final episode of Season Two by Bran, averting the Apocalypse. History Pre- Season One In 1988, Purple Eyes discovered Azazel's, plans and his special children. Deciding to implement his own plan in order to beat his rival, Purple Eyes began searching for human children with important bloodlines to use as 'keys' to open a gate to Hell and absorb all the power of Hell. He discovered a four month old Brandon Hawkes in England, and decided that a child with both Harker and Seward blood would suit his purposes. He broke into the family home undetected, feeding Bran his blood, causing him to develop psychic abilities later in life, turning him into the first key. In 2005, Purple Eyes decided that it was time to continue with his plan, finding another child with relevant family ties, Danielle Evans, and abducted her. He pulled her soul out of her body, leaving her body still alive, but empty, causing her to become the second key. Season One Purple Eyes is not seen until "Parental Supervision Required", where he appears as a police officer at a road block, preventing Bran from going to Columbus, Ohio to meet with Crowley and make a deal. He later sends Maggie and Bel in the wrong direction as they attempt to follow Bran. While he only shows up in the final episode of the season, it is later revealed that Purple Eyes is the puppet master behind many of the events that occured, having been the one to give Bran his psychic powers and orchestrating his six-month disappearance. Season Two Purple Eyes only appears in three episodes in Season Two, though he is the driving force of the plot for the entirely of the season. He appears briefly in "On Wednesdays, We Wear Red" at the Coon Shack with the demon possessing Ollie, Bubba and Cletus, though he does not speak during the episode. He appears again in "The Limit Does Not Exist", revealing that he is possessing an Agent Anderson and is using the Government to track down the kids. In "We Should Totally Just Stab Caesar", Bran and Ollie hunt down Purple Eyes in the graveyard in Alma, and a furious Bran demands to know why he's done everything that he's done. He explains that he is in competition with another demon for power, and intends to use Bran and the empty body of Danii to open up a gate to Hell, harnassing the power of the demons and souls trapped in Hell to achieve ultimate power. He proceeds to tell Bran that he intended for Bran to become a General of sorts to his army after the Apocalypse, due the power in family bloodlines, though he does not explain this. Bran attacks him, and the two fight. As Purple Eyes is gaining the upper hand, Ollie attacks him with his demon-killing knife, wounding him. Purple Eyes throws Ollie into a gravestone, breaking his back and Bran redoubles his efforts, eventually killing Purple Eyes. Personality Purple Eyes' defining character trait is his hunger for power. He is willing to do whatever it takes to start the Apocalypse and rule the world, destroying as many lives as possible in the process. He takes particular interest in Bran, deciding that he would be an asset to Purple Eyes agenda and works towards turning him into one of Purple Eyes' soldiers. He is extremely clever and talented at reading people, seen when he perfectly orchestrates Bran's disappearance and the others eventually finding him. His pride became his major downfall, allowing Bran and Ollie to eventually take him down due to his own underestimation of their abilities. Trivia * Purple Eyes personally abducted Danii and removed her soul from her body. * For his plan, Purple Eyes required two human 'keys'. He needed one human with demonic ties and one empty, but still living, human body. * His choice of using Bran and Danii, while not quite random, could have been also have been their siblings. His intention to use humans with important bloodlines means that, had he not chosen the easier targets, could have been any one of their siblings. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Demons Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Creatures